


Caught

by TheRedWizzard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arc Furnace, Arkos Is My OTP I Swear To God, Assjob, Cinder Fall - Freeform, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Verbal Humiliation, dog collar, jaune arc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWizzard/pseuds/TheRedWizzard
Summary: Cinder finds Jaune's stash of dirty magazines and decides that a... punishment is in order. Contains Arc Furnace smut. Not wholesome smut, just smut.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I swear, I really do ship Arkos. I just... also like... watching Cinder dominating Jaune in the bedroom?
> 
> ...
> 
> Don't judge me!

Jaune Arc had found himself in many odd situations since enrolling at Beacon Academy. He had walked in on Nora submerged in a full tank of water as she worked to remove the handcuffs and chains that bound her while Pyrrha stood by with an axe, just in case. He snorted gravity dust on a dare from Yang that ended with him in the hospital for a week, and Yang getting suspended from Beacon for a month. He even found himself enjoying Professor Port's lecture-turned-rambling one day (he needed extensive therapy after that). Afterward, he suspected that, whatever else happened, nothing at Beacon could ever surprise him or catch him off guard.

And yet, Jaune never _quite_ imagined that he would find himself handcuffed to the bed, a collar and leash around his neck, jeans pulled to his ankles, with his smoking hot (yet terrifying) girlfriend straddling his hips in black lace lingerie.

As always, Cinder's gaze was smoldering and possessive, yet the distinct lack of clothing made that look more intense. Jaune couldn't help but squirm underneath her, nervous and unsure of what she was planning. Cinder held a magazine up for him to see.

"Care to explain yourself?" she asked.

Jaune was already blushing hard, but when Cinder held up one of his pornographic magazines to him, he felt ready to combust in an instant. "H-How... where did you...?"

Cinder dropped the magazine to the floor. "Jaune," she said, half-scolding, half-mocking, "you should know that you can't hide anything from me."

Jaune did his best not to look at her; easier said than done, considering just how drop-dead sexy she looked in her underwear. Black lace panties, a matching bra, stockings, and a garter belt. With a seductive smile that just screamed 'DANGER,' Cinder reached down and began stroking Jaune's cock with her thumb and index finger.

"You've been doing this, haven't you?" she purred, "touching yourself while looking at these pictures. Huffing and moaning, pretending you're pleasuring them like some sort of Casanova."

Jaune's breathing was hitched and shallow; he and Cinder had only been going out for a month or so, and there had been no sign that their relationship would turn sexual. For her to suddenly begin jerking his cock with his wrists bound together was taking things too far, too fast. And yet, Jaune couldn't work up the strength to tell her to stop or even slow down. He writhed under Cinder's touch, precum pearling at the tip of his erection, absorbing into the fabric of his briefs. He swallowed, "I... I haven't been masturbating to magazines..."

It was a bald-faced lie, and Cinder knew it. She licked her crimson-shaded lips with a devious smirk. "You're lying, Jaune..."

Jaune shut his eyes tight and bit his lip. "I... I'm sorry! I promise I won't buy porn anymore, so... s-stop, please!"

Cinder chuckled. She caressed Jaune's cheek, coaxing his sapphire eyes open. With a gentle smile on her face, one warm, friendly, and caring for Jaune, she traced a finger under his chin and whispered...

"No."

She spun around in his lap and pressed her sexy lace panties against his shaft. She ground her plush ass back and forth on his hard cock, secretly relishing the surprised yelp that came from the blonde knight's throat. She looked over her shoulder with a teasing expression, loving the sight of Jaune's flushed, strained face.

"Mmm, the fantasies you must have had with those women," she whispered, still rubbing herself against Jaune, "what did you do with them?" she asked. "Did you pin them down and rub your long hard cock between their tits? Rip their panties off with your teeth and fuck them in the ass like a cheap slut? Maybe it was something weird like rubbing your shaft with their long, smooth, sexy legs?"

Another smirk appeared on her face. "Or maybe it was like this; tying you to the bed and having their way with you? Is that what you like, Jaune? Being dominated by a woman? Used, ravished, and tied up like a slave?"

Jaune practically whimpered as Cinder continued her assjob. "I... I don't want to say..." he moaned. He knew it was pointless to resist, but he just couldn't give Cinder the satisfaction.

"Aw, but I'd let you put it in if you just tell me."

Jaune's heart nearly stopped at Cinder's remark. "P-Put it in?!"

Cinder chuckled. "Would you like that, Jaune? Does the thought of me taking your virginity just drive. You. Wild?" she asked, the last three words were punctuated by extra firm grinding from her soft, luscious ass.

"Or..." Cinder spun to face Jaune, "maybe I should make you cum in your briefs?" Still grinding him, she leaned back and spread her legs, tracing a finger along the outline of her opening. "I bet you've fantasized about my pussy since we started dating. I wonder what would feel better, entering the most intimate part of my body, or just having your cock rubbed by my ass." She spun the leash around her wrist, pulling on Jaune's neck tighter and tighter. "Well?"

Jaune moaned, unable to keep his feelings in check any longer. At that moment, he would have given up his tuition at Beacon for a chance to break free of his handcuffs, reach around Cinder, and grab her ass for dear life. He wanted to tear off her bra and suck and bite her pink nipples until hickies appeared on them. He wanted to make her _scream_ from just how good he fucked her tight pussy, maybe even tie _her_ up and ravish her. But no matter how much he wanted otherwise, the cuffs weren't coming off any time soon, and he was getting dangerously close to finishing in his underwear.

"Hurry!" Cinder moaned as she groped her chest with one hand, "tell me you want to cum inside me!"

The desperate need that filled her voice, the look of desire on her face, the sight of her free hand snaking down to rub herself through her panties.

Whatever resistance Jaune had left was obliterated on the spot.

"Please, Cinder! I want to cum inside you! I want you to take my virginity! I want to be your sex toy forever! I'll do anything you want me to do! I'm begging you, just let me put it in!"

The sultry look on her face vanished in an instant. In its place was a smug smile, like a crocodile about to devour its helpless prey.

" _Pfft_. Yeah, right."

Jaune could only lie there, looking like the perfect idiot while Cinder laughed as if the whole thing had been an elaborate prank. "What," she asked, "Did you honestly think I'd let you put it inside me? I didn't think you'd be that gullible! Ha!"

Jaune shut his eyes to fight off the tears of humiliation; that, at least, was the easy part. But the floodgates from earlier were wide open, and Jaune could do nothing as his climax finally hit in full force.

"A-Ah! Agh!" Jaune came in his briefs, the damp spot from before was now totally soaked. Cinder laughed as she watched Jaune twist and writhe from the sensation of coming from a woman's touch.

"You came just from that, huh? You must have been desperate to cum from something so vanilla. You're really pathetic, Jaune."

Jaune averted his gaze; the last thing he wanted was to see Cinder's superior, mocking look treating him like an idiot. Suddenly, he felt the waistband of his underwear slide down his hips to his thighs. Cinder chuckled and planted a soft, teasing kiss on the head of his member. She licked the cum off her lips and reached for the bedside desk, pulling out her scroll.

"C-Cinder?" Jaune asked, dazed, "what are you-?"

Cinder snapped a picture of Jaune, naked from the waist down, tied up, having just cum in his underwear. "You have those pictures in your magazines, right? Well, now..." she pressed a button on her scroll, turning off the lights, and placed her scroll back on the desk, "I have something to look at if I need some... privacy." She snaked her arms around Jaune's body, resting her head on his chest. "Good night, Jaune."

"Um... good night, Cinder."

Silence...

"You're not going to untie me, are you?"

"Probably not, no."


End file.
